Sympathy For The Devil
by Crymson Ash
Summary: Tom Riddle is the most notorious criminal in the galaxy. Harry Potter just wants to do his job.


**Written for the Out of This World Challenge**

 **The Sun**

 **(AU) Futuristic!AU**

 **(Word) Mission**

(Character) Credence Barebone

(Song) The Firm - Star Trekkin'

 **(Dialogue) "Beam me up, (name)."**

 **Word Count: 1416**

"Beam me up, Alastor," Harry said through his wrist-band. A green light enveloped him, and he felt like throwing up as he shot up. "I'll never get used to travelling like that." Harry said, clutching at his stomach.

"Toughen up kid," Alastor growled. "Today's mission is a very crucial part of Dumbledore's plan, so don't mess up. This is a very dangerous criminal we're dealing with today, so CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Harry jumped a little as Alastor yelled those words.

"Yeah, I got it. He's dangerous. I need to be careful. Thanks Alastor!" Harry said, running off to the high-security cells at the end of the ship.

He stopped in front of a cell labelled _Tom Marvolo Riddle._ A man was sitting in the glass cell. His hair was a dark coffee brown and was slightly wavy. His eyes were a light hazelnut, a mischievous glint shining in them. _Gods, he was good-looking._ Harry thought.

"Hello," Tom said, pausing to look at Harry's name tag. "Harry."

"Hello, ," Harry replied.

"I insist that you call me Tom, _Harry._ " Harry shivered at how Tom had said his name.

"Um. Right, Tom. So, in order to get out of this holding cell. You're going to have to answer a few questions of 's."

"And why would I answer the man's questions? I do believe that I have a right to remain silent."

"Well, yes. But this is really just a formality. If you answer the questions, you get out of the cell, then you get a trial. And then, you probably escape again. Then I have to do this all over again."

"But I don't want to leave, _Harry_." Again, that shiver ran down Harry's spine. "I want to stay here, where I can see you _everyday._ "

"Okay, Tom, this isn't going anywhere. I'll come back tomorrow okay?" Harry said.

"I'll be waiting for you right here, _Harry."_ Tom said, a smirk on his lips. "It's not like I have anywhere to go anyways."

A visibly flustered Harry walked aways from the cells. Harry went back into his room, opening the door with a wave of his hand. He sat down on his bed. What was happening to him? He had gone into this mission totally prepared, then he met the man, and he was breathless. Harry sat up in horror. He had a crush on Tom Riddle. The most notorious criminal there was in the galaxy. Harry put his head into his hands. How could he do his job properly if he was attracted to the man! Harry groaned. This would be a problem for tomorrow. He needed to sleep right now.

 **...oOOo…**

Harry woke up, a pounding headache being the reason. He sighed, he needed his coffee. He walked down to the cafeteria, telling everyone he came across to be quiet or else. But, most of the time, people just tended to ignore him before his first cup of coffee. He told the android at the cafe he wanted one cup of coffee, black.

He sat down next to Ron, his best mate. After Harry downed the coffee. Ron asked, "So, how was your task yesterday? Get anything useful out of that Riddle bloke?"

"No, none at all. He was being annoying so I just left," Harry replied with a groan. "I'm going to have to go back today. Imagine. One of the questions I have to ask is: So, how was your childhood like? Do you think that it affected the outcome of your life and its choices? Seriously, who listens to this? I even feel kind of bad for him!"

"Careful, Harry. One might think that you actually _feel bad_ for the guy," Ron whispered.

"Well, maybe I do! This guy is here, and he's trapped in a glass cell, and then he has to answer these ridiculous questions that someone without a brain came up with," Harry said.

"Actually, Harry. I came up with the questions," Hermione said, sitting in the seat across from him.

"You created the questions?" Harry said, giving a derisive snort. "You? The certified genius on this ship. Who apparently _knows everything_? Apparently you don't know how to make people comfortable." Harry said pointing a fork at her.

"Well," Hermione said. "The questions are important! And I didn't know how to phrase it properly!"

"Really," Harry said sardonically. "Because knowing what Tom Riddle's," Harry paused to look down at the glass display. "Favorite food is is oh so important that it could save the whole entire universe! Oh, the wonders of Tom Riddle's favorite food!"

"Harry…." Hermione said.

"Welp," Harry said, looking down at his wrist band. "Looks like I don't have anymore time for idle chit-chat. Gotta go!" Harry waved at Ron and Hermione then turned around and left for the holding cells.

" _Harry,_ you came back," Tom said, grinning.

"Of course, I promised, Tom. I've got to keep a promise," Harry said.

"I _like_ people that keep their promises, _Harry,_ " Tom replied.

"Yeah, um. Okay!" Harry said, visibly flustered. "So, you need to answer some questions for the oh so great Mr. Dumbledore. Don't ask me why. Some of these questions are straight up ridiculous, but I've got to ask them. It's my job." Harry said.

"Well then, you should ask away," Tom said.

"Okay, let's get the useless ones out of the way first. So, Tom. What's your favorite food?" Harry said, maintaining an expression of faux seriousness.

Tom just threw back his head and laughed, it was warm, and melodious. "They ask that kind of question now? It used to be, why are you such a psychopath? Well, _Harry._ I do appreciate a well made _Mousse au Chocolat._ A fancy name for Chocolate Mousse; anything else that you need to get out of the way?"

"No, it seems that Mr. Dumbledore only wanted you to answer two questions. The next one is kind of personal, so you can omit some details if you want," Harry said, taking a deep breath. "What was your childhood like? Do you think that it affected your life later on?"

Tom's expression darkened. "My mother died giving birth to me, and my _father,"_ Tom spat out the word. "Abandoned me and my mother as soon as he found out that she was pregnant. I grew up in an orphanage where I was ridiculed and abused on a daily basis. Obviously this contributed to my later _career_. I later escaped the orphanage, stealing and sometimes murdering to get my way." Tom shrugged. "It was the only way to get around when living in the slums of Strav."

Harry's eyes widened. "You lived in Strav! And in the slums! How are you even alive?"

"As I told you, Harry. I stole and murdered to survive. It just kind of caught onto me, and now I do it for a living." Tom said. "Now, since my childhood is out of the way, I want to ask you a few questions of my own."

Harry shrugged. "Sure, I have nowhere else to be right now, so ask away!"

"How was your childhood like? Was it nice?" Tom asked.

Harry scratched the back of his head and looked down. In a very quiet voice, he said, "My childhood was the opposite of nice. After my parents died, I was sent to my Aunt's and Uncle's house where they used me like a slave. I had to cook, clean, wash, do everything for them. And if I did anything just a little bit wrong, I would end up with broken bones." Harry laughed, but it was with no humour. "I never got mercy. I couldn't escape like you. I would have rather lived on the streets than stay in that hell." Harry was leaning on the glass encasement holding Tom.

"It seems like we're more similar than it seems. But how did you end up so different from me?" Tom asked putting his hands onto Harry's.

"Because I had compassion, even though I grew up in such an abusive home. I still cared, I still had my mercy," Harry whispered.

"I _like_ you Harry Potter, and so I'll do the most ridiculous thing I have ever done, just so you can be _mine,_ " Tom said. Tom pressed on the glass, it shattered under his inhuman strength. Tom took Harry's face and cupped it in his hands. "I can _touch_ you now." Then he drew Harry into a fiery kiss. When they withdrew, Tom whispered, " _Mine._ "


End file.
